Cure For A Broken Heart by SoapyMayhem
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: Depois de um rompimento ruim, Bella faz uma viagem de volta para sua cidade natal para passar o Dia dos Namorados sozinha. O que aconteceu com o garoto bonito e triste que ela encontrou sentado na chuva do lado de fora da casa dos seus vizinhos?Podem dois corações partidos curar um ao outro? - Drabble
1. Sinopse - Cure For A Broken Heart

**Cura Para Um Coração Quebrado ~ SoapyMayhem**

**Autor(a): **SoapyMayhem

**Tradutora e Revisora: **Amora Amory

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** +18

**_Sinopse: _**_Depois de um rompimento ruim, Bella faz uma viagem de volta para sua cidade natal para passar o Dia dos Namorados sozinha. O que aconteceu com o garoto bonito e triste que ela encontrou sentado na chuva do lado de fora da casa dos seus vizinhos?Podem dois corações partidos curar um ao outro? Drabble_

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, a nós a tradução, mas a historia é de **SoapyMayhem**

**Obs.** Link Original no perfil.

* * *

><p>Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.<p>

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras e portuguesas são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 1**

Dia dos Namorados - um dia para os amantes de doces caros, jantares, beijos e flores, mas quando você é um solitário coração partido, o dia tem um significado completamente diferente.

Filmes românticos, Ben & Jerry*, um tempo sozinha com o meu vibrador - esse ia ser o meu dia dos namorados, se eu não fizesse algo a respeito.

**_*Marca de sorvete._**

Antes de mais nada, eu sabia que tinha que sair de Seattle - Riley, meu ex, estaria lá preparando um jantar e bebendo vinho com a minha colega de quarto, Vicki com que ele estava dormindo por pelo menos, um mês antes de nós terminamos, e já que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu conseguisse uma transferência de quarto no meio do semestre, eu era obrigada a viver com aquela cadela conivente até o final do prazo.

_Quão fodidamente patético seria se eu estivesse sentada no sofá em meu moletom comendo sorvete quando ele viesse comemorar essa maravilhosa data e quase a fodesse na sala?_

Eles poderiam conseguir um hotel ou algo assim, mas eles não iriam perder a chance de brincar na minha frente, mais ainda do que já tinham feito antes.

A única razão pela qual o seu pequeno envolvimento foi exposto, foi porque Riley decidiu que queria Vicki depois que ela lhe deu um ultimato - escolher entre nós duas. Uma vez que eles admitiram o que eles estavam fazendo nas minhas costas, eles estavam todos muito felizes em exibir a sua relação na minha frente, esfregando na minha cara, essa merda o tempo todo.

Como se saber não fosse ruim o suficiente, eu tinha de ser testemunha disso.

_Como diabos eu deveria superar o cara se ele está na porra do meu espaço o tempo todo?_

Depois de duas semanas vendo Riley sair do quarto de Vicki de manhã ostentando um cabelo bagunçado e um sorriso preguiçoso que eu sempre amei, eu já estava farta.

Arrumei uma pequena mala e entrei no meu carro, para que eu pudesse fazer a viagem de três horas de volta para Forks - minha cidade natal.


	3. Chapter 2

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 2**

Já tinham se passado dois anos desde que me formei? Parecia que foi ontem que eu estava arrumando minhas coisas, pronta para começar a minha vida como uma estudante universitária. Eu estava esperançosa e animada, ansiosa para aprender e fazer amigos.

Agora, dois anos depois, eu estava amarga e cansada com alguns amigos e à beira de perder minha bolsa de estudos por causa da queda brusca nas minhas notas. Talvez se meu ex e minha companheira de quarto não me mantivessem acordada metade da noite, enquanto eles fodiam um ao outro, eu poderia conseguir me dedicar direito a faculdade.

Suspirei pesadamente quando passei pela placa de _Bem-vindo a Forks_, e nem um minuto depois, como se tivesse estado esperando por mim, o céu se abriu e a chuva começou a cair.

Eu temia a noite que estava à minha frente.

Dirigindo-me para a casa dos meus pais, eu podia ver que eles já haviam saído para sua viagem, o que foi bom pra mim. Eu queria o lugar só para mim, para que eu pudesse vegetar e chafurdar na minha própria auto-piedade.

.

.

Quando a casa entrou no meu campo de visão, vi uma figura solitária sentada na calçada em frente à casa dos Hale - braços ligeiramente musculosos, abraçavam longas pernas vestidas em jeans, a cabeça inclinada para frente, como se em oração.

O cara estava sentado lá ficando completamente encharcado pela chuva.

Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava me aproximando para ver se ele estava bem. Quando eu cheguei um pouco mais perto, notei uma pilha de rosas vermelhas desfiadas e uma dessas caixas gigantes de doces deixados de lado. Meu coração se partiu mais uma vez com a visão triste na minha frente. Eu não sabia a história dele, mas com base no cenário a minha frente, eu tinha uma boa ideia do que pode ter acontecido.

Esses belos presentes foram feitos para alguém... Alguém que realmente não os queria.


	4. Chapter 3

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 3**

"Ei... Você está bem?" Perguntei hesitante. O cara olhou para mim, seu rosto machucado, os olhos vermelhos e cansados - preenchidos com um tipo de tristeza.

Era difícil ter certeza já que seu cabelo escuro estava molhado e agarrando-se a sua testa, mas eu tinha certeza de que eu me lembrava do seu rosto de quando eu ia para Forks High.

Ethan, Eric, Edmund?

Ele pareceu me reconhecer. "Bella Swan?" ele perguntou parecendo surpreso.

"Sim... Sou eu", eu disse, sem jeito. Eu decidi parar de tentar adivinhar o nome dele - ele estava chateado com alguma coisa e eu não queria adicionar isso à sua mágoa por chamá-lo pelo nome errado "Você está bem, Você precisa de alguma ajuda?"

Olhei ao redor da rua, verificando para ver se ele tinha um carro ou algo assim, foi então que notei uma bicicleta azul deitada perto do meio-fio – o pneu da frente completamente amassado.

_O que aconteceu aqui?_

"Eu poderia usar seu telefone? Preciso ligar para o meu pai vir me pegar", disse ele soando um tanto embaraçado.

"Deus... Com certeza... Quero dizer venha e siga-me. Você pode entrar e se aquecer até seu pai chegar aqui", Eu disse a ele, sinceramente preocupada que ele pudesse pegar uma pneumonia. Não havia como dizer quanto tempo ele esteve aqui assim.

Ele me seguiu até o banheiro dos meus pais para que pudéssemos pegar algo para secá-lo.


	5. Chapter 4

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 4**

Depois de pegar um pouco de gelo para o seu rosto, rapidamente, eu me troquei para roupa secas e desci correndo as escadas para acender a lareira. Nós dois estávamos tremendo, mas ele especialmente, eu precisava aquecê-lo rapidamente.

"Você disse que eu poderia usar o seu telefone?", ele perguntou me assustando. Eu olhei para ele, e fiquei impressionada com o quanto ele tinha mudado desde que eu fui para a faculdade. Ele era, provavelmente, um calouro ou estava no segundo ano quando me formei, com cara de bebê e magricelo.

Agora ele estava maior, corpo tonificado e ligeiramente musculoso. Enquanto ele olhava para o fogo, meus olhos focaram em seu queixo talhado, e se deslocaram até os seus longos cílios, que só serviam para enquadrar seus olhos intensamente verdes da forma mais atraente.

O que eu mais gostei foram os lábios - dois travesseiros de pelúcia que faziam um beicinho tão adorável, que eu tive que me segurar para não me lançar sobre ele e provar seu gosto.

Eu tive que limpar minha garganta, por isso a minha voz não soava muito vigorosa "Oh sim... Com certeza."

Entreguei-lhe o telefone e voltei para a lareira para lhe dar um pouco de privacidade. Eu pensei que ele ia se afastar, mas ele apenas ficou lá e se ajoelhou ao meu lado, aproveitando o aquecimento pelo fogo enquanto fazia o seu telefonema.

"Pai? Hey me desculpe incomodá-lo, mas você e mamãe já saíram de casa?" ele perguntou nervosamente.

"Ah... Eu entendo", ele respondeu parecendo um pouco estressado. "Não... As coisas realmente não saíram como eu esperava... Olha... Podemos falar sobre isso quando vocês chegarem em casa? Eu não quero estragar a sua comemoração com os meus problemas bobos... Eu sei, eu sei... Olha apenas aproveitem a sua noite. Eu vou ficar bem."

Eu podia ouvir a voz vagamente preocupada de seu pai através do receptor, e eu estava quase certa de que ele tinha chamado meu novo amigo aqui, de _Edward._

Isso soava bem. Ele parecia um _Edward._


	6. Chapter 5

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 5**

"Seu pai está ocupado, então?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que ele provavelmente precisaria de uma carona agora.

"É... Uh, ele e minha mãe saíram. Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse pegá-los ainda em casa, mas eles já estão em Port Angeles esperando para comer o jantar."

Eita... A sorte do cara parecia ser tão fodida quanto a minha.

"Você pode ficar aqui por um tempo - secar as suas roupas. Podíamos pedir uma pizza ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei, esperançosa. Passar a noite com Edward estava começando a parecer mais e mais atraente a cada minuto.

"O seu namorado não vai se importar?" ele perguntou bruscamente, provavelmente em uma tentativa de obter informações, mas isso só conseguiu me lembrar do por que eu estava aqui.

Ele não sabia que era um assunto delicado, então eu lutei para segurar uma careta que tentou contorcer meu rosto "Não uh... Sem namorado", eu murmurei.

"Desculpe", disse ele estremecendo. _Acho que não escondi a careta depois de tudo._

"Não... Eu sinto muito. É que... Eu passei por um mau bocado há alguns meses atrás," eu disse a ele em tom de desculpa.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" ele perguntou com cautela. _Será que eu quero falar?_ Não realmente... Mas eu me perguntei se poderia ser catártico apenas falar, talvez ter um ouvido simpático, uma vez, especialmente porque os meus amigos na faculdade eram poucos e distantes de mim.

"Eu conto a minha história, se você me contar a sua." Eu barganhei.

Pobre Edward, parecia que ele estava prestes a fugir daqui.

"Ei... Vamos pedir uma pizza, enquanto suas roupas secam e se você sentir vontade de falar - ótimo... Se não... Bem, vai estar tudo bem também", eu disse a ele, lançando um sorrindo encorajador.


	7. Chapter 6

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 6**

"Eu acho que eu tive uma queda por Rosalie por um bom tempo. Ela é minha parceira de laboratório este ano", explicou ele, olhando pensativamente para as brasas quentes na lareira. Depois de se trocar para uma calça de moletom, uma camisa de flanela e meias de Charlie, Edward começou a falar sua história "Ela me ignorou um pouco no início, mas quando eu voltei das férias do Natal no mês passado - sem meus óculos e suspensórios - ela começou a flertar comigo."

Eu já sabia que a história dele ia ser triste, mas ao ouvir que ele provavelmente foi muito enganado e tinha sido usado por essa menina egoísta, bem, isso realmente me tocou o nervo. "Pelas últimas semanas, ela continuou querendo me encontrar atrás da escola durante o almoço para que pudéssemos umm... beijar e outras coisas - em segredo. Mesmo que ela continuasse a me dar desculpas quando eu me oferecia para levá-la em encontros reais, achei que ela realmente estava começando a gostar de mim" _Que puta. - Eu nunca gostei da garota Hale, mas agora eu meio que queria bater a merda fora dela por ferir este belo e doce garoto. _"Todo mundo sabia que ela não namorava caras do ensino médio, mas eu não sei... Eu pensei que ela estivesse fazendo uma exceção comigo, mas, aparentemente, ela já tem um namorado - um imbecil chamado Royce, que tem um péssimo temperamento"

Eu não pude deixar de estremecer - isso explicava a contusão e mais do que provável a sua bicicleta quebrada também.

"Eu queria fazer algo... Eu não sei... Um grande gesto, suponho eu. Bem, tão grande quanto eu podia pagar", começou ele, com a voz firme "Eu comprei este enorme buquê de rosas e alguns chocolates suíços caros. Eu não estava contando que ela quisesse sair, nem nada assim... Eu só queria lhe dar os presentes, então ela saberia que eu gostava dela... Eu acho que quando ela abriu a porta e viu que era eu que estava ali - não o namorado dela... Deus ... Ela parecia tão fodidamente enojada." _Seus olhos estavam... Tão tristes._

Meu coração se afundou. Sem pensar, eu estendi as mãos e abracei Edward tão forte quanto eu podia.


	8. Chapter 7

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 7**

Um pequeno suspiro deixou os seus lábios enquanto eu o segurava. O instinto do meu corpo para confortá-lo era esmagador, mas era quase como se eu estivesse me consolando também.

Não querendo passar muito dos limites, eu o liberei, deixando minha mão deslizar para segurar a sua em apoio. Ele sorriu tristemente para mim, antes de continuar a sua história.

"Assim que ela me viu, ela começou a gritar comigo. Querendo saber por que eu estava lá. Foi fodidamente terrível - Rosalie Hale nunca pareceu tão... feia para mim, quanto ela estava naquele momento, mas ficou pior... isso realmente ficou fodidamente pior. _"Eu sempre me considerei uma pacifista, mas se eu encontrasse aquela cadela na rua...Eu iria jogar sua bunda no chão". "_Aquele idiota do Royce chegou na grande SUV dele, vestindo a porra de um smoking. Ele começou a gritar com Rose querendo saber quem diabos eu era. Ela praticamente disse a ele que eu _não_ era _ninguém,_ apenas um perdedor patético que a seguia como um cachorrinho perdido".

Meu sangue estava fervendo, e eu tinha certeza, eu parecia que estava prestes a matar alguém. Eu não sei por que eu me sentia tão protetora com Edward, mas eu me sentia, e eu estava chateada com esses malditos idiotas. Felizmente, ele ainda estava olhando para a lareira, ou o olhar no meu rosto poderia ter enviado a ele algum alerta.

"De qualquer forma, Rosalie apenas ficou lá enquanto Royce me dava um soco. Eles compartilharam umas boas risadas às minhas custas, e, em seguida, saíram juntos, mas não antes, dele ter a chance dele de passar por cima da minha bicicleta com a porra do seu SUV estúpido. Enfim... Foi isso que aconteceu. Você provavelmente pensa que eu sou um perdedor também né?"

"Deus... não, Rosalie Hale é uma maldita cadela que não merece alguém tão doce como você. Acredite em mim... Caras como você são uma raridade," eu disse a ele, corando um pouco enquanto eu olhava para nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

Eu olhei para ele, só para ver que ele não estava mais olhando para a lareira, mas para mim. Deus ele era impressionante. Rosalie era uma tola ignorante por descartar essa bela criatura.

"Por que você não me conta a sua história agora?" Ele sugeriu, sua voz soando apertada por algum motivo. Eu estava prestes a lhe perguntar o que estava errado, mas de repente ele virou o olhar para a lareira.


	9. Chapter 8

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 8**

Depois que eu contei a minha sórdida historia, sobre a traição do namorado com a colega de quarto, Edward ficou apenas lá, com a testa franzida, os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo, aquela boca perfeita aberta em estado de choque. Se a minha história não tivesse sido tão fodidamente deprimente, sua reação teria sido cômica.

"Qual é o nome dele?" Edward falou de repente, embora isso saiu mais como um rosnado.

"Huh? Por quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"Porque eu vou chutar a bunda do filho da puta pelo que ele fez com você... O que ele ainda está fazendo com você." Edward respondeu com raiva.

"Você não pode fazer nada. Ele está em Seattle e, além disso, eu não quero que você se meta em problemas por minha causa", eu disse a ele... Mesmo que, secretamente, eu estivesse entusiasmada com a ideia de ver Edward socando Riley na boca por ser um maldito idiota comigo. Era triste que eu me sentisse mais propicia a machucar alguém que fodeu com Edward do que eu queria machucar Vicki e Riley pelo que eles fizeram comigo? Eu nunca senti um desejo violento de machucar qualquer um deles, mas bater na _Pequena Miss Vaca_ da porta ao lado... Bem, eu queria fodidamente surrá-la.

"Eu não posso suportar a ideia de que um idiota te trate da maneira que ele tratou", Edward murmurou. Era estranho que a reação de Edward parecia espelhar a minha?

"Você não sabe como eu quero dar um tapa na putinha ao lado," eu disse a ele. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso com a minha admissão "Eu me sinto muito... Protetora em relação a você Edward."

Com as minhas palavras, sua expressão se transformou em algo completamente diferente - quase como fome... Ardor... Desejo.

Será que ele sente essa conexão também? Esse desejo estranho, mas esmagador de proteger... Tocar... Beijar... Provar... Oh merda... Eu vou para o inferno. Eu estava realmente cobiçando um garoto do ensino médio?

_Foda-se._

"Quantos anos você tem, Edward?" Eu tive que perguntar... Eu não estava prestes a me colocar na prisão apenas por uma questão de satisfazer alguns míseros desejos.


	10. Chapter 9

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 9**

"Dezessete", ele respondeu. _Oh Deus, eu me transformei na merda de uma papa-anjo. Uma papa-anjo com a calcinha molhada e um clitóris latejante._

Bem, pelo menos ele não tinha dezesseis anos... Quer dizer, eu não saí por aí estudando leis de consenso a idade, mas eu tinha certeza de que dezessete anos não era muito jovem, mas eu realmente quero começar isso?

Ele deve ter sentido o conflito em meus olhos.

"Você tem quanto? _Dezenove? Vinte?"_ ele perguntou baixinho, desviando os olhos verdes escuros.

"Fiz vinte em setembro," eu murmurei.

Eu acho que não era tão ruim assim... O que eram três anos de qualquer maneira? Edward já tinha provado ser um cara melhor do que Riley.

Talvez pudéssemos... Eu não sei, perder-nos um no outro esta noite... escapar da dor - finalmente beijar aqueles lábios que eu estava fantasiando.

"Uau... Vinte? Como se sente", ele murmurou, virando a cabeça envergonhado.

"Você me diz..." Eu disse, antes de colocar a minha mão em seu rosto para que ele pudesse olhar para mim. Sua expressão era um pouco confusa até que me inclinei e gentilmente escovei meus lábios contra os dele, testando-os, esperando por uma resposta.

Seu corpo ficou rígido por um momento, congelado. Eu deslizei minhas mãos até que elas pressionaram contra seu peito, meus dedos movendo-se devagar, devagarinho - estudando sua barriga tonificada.

Como se meu toque tivesse quebrado algum tipo de feitiço, sua boca começou a responder timidamente, dando apenas uma leve pressão, como um sussurro contra meus lábios. _Sim._

Precisando de mais, eu deslizei minha língua contra os lábios macios, amando o jeito que ele parecia gemer em resposta.

Deus... Eu o queria... Precisava dele.

No momento em que minha língua entrou em sua boca era como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado. Edward suspirou, afastando-se um pouco e me olhando com grandes olhos cheios de luxúria, antes que seus lábios batessem contra os meus novamente.


	11. Chapter 10

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 10**

"Foda-se", ele rosnou contra meus lábios, antes de pegar na minha cintura, os dedos cavando em minha pele.

Não havia dúvidas que ele me queria - a verdadeira questão era - o quão longe estávamos dispostos a ir hoje à noite? Eu poderia ter este doce menino - provavelmente inocente - no meu quarto e transar com ele... Eu poderia fazer isso sabendo que eu estaria voltando para Seattle amanhã?

Será que eu queria mais dele? _Provavelmente._

Será que ele ainda estaria interessado em mais de mim?

Eu não sabia, mas eu queria.

"Edward... Eu preciso de você", eu ofeguei, puxando-o para cima de mim. Cada delicioso centímetro dele pressionado contra mim, fazendo-me gemer quando eu o senti empurrar quente e duro contra o meu quadril.

"Bella..." ele estava prestes a me responder quando uma batida rápida na porta nos despertou como se estivéssemos tentando não ser pegos por medo de ficar em apuros.

_Agora não... caramba._ As coisas estavam começando a ficar boas.

Pobre Edward, ele parecia tão preocupado. Ele sabia que meu pai era o chefe de polícia, então eu estava certa de que ele estava imaginando o pior_._ _Cara fodidamente adorável - por que diabos ele estava solteiro?_ Não que eu estivesse reclamando _-_ apenas chocada, isso é tudo.

Percebendo a protuberância bastante óbvia e bem proporcionada no moletom cinza, suspirei com saudade, triste que eu teria que deixá-lo para atender a porta. "A pizza chegou", eu disse a ele, quando eu vi o veículo de entrega estacionado em frente. Antes de abrir a porta, alisei meu cabelo e limpei a evidência de nossa pequena sessão de amassos dos meus lábios.

.

.

"Está com fome?" Edward perguntou, depois de me seguir para a cozinha com a pizza. Pessoalmente, eu não estava interessada em comer alguma coisa - o meu corpo estava cheio de um desejo insaciável de rasgar a roupa deste menino e fodê-lo contra a parede.

"Não de pizza", eu disse séria, deliciando-me com a maneira como seus olhos se arregalaram com as minhas brilhantes palavras.


	12. Chapter 11

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 11**

"O que... Você quer?" ele perguntou, engolindo em seco, seu olhar correndo entre meus olhos e minha boca.

Deus, eu o queria - para senti-lo. Alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa. Eu não precisava lhe dizer isso, porém ele parecia muito desesperado. Eu estava desesperada também... Desesperada por ele.

Eu tive que pensar racionalmente - não deixar o meu desejo por ele nublar meu cérebro. Talvez eu pudesse mostrar a ele o quão longe eu estava disposta a ir. Nós não precisamos reconhecer nada. Eu ia ter que parar de me preocupar com isso e simplesmente fazer o que parecia certo.

"Venha aqui". Minha voz era um sussurro áspero, o tom cheio de necessidade indisfarçável. Se aproximando um pouco, o vi se ajustar naquele moletom antes de me encontrar na porta. _Cristo... Por que isso me excita pra caralho?_ "Me abraça?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele, quando eu percebi como ele se aproximava um pouco mais de mim.

Sem hesitar, ele deslizou suas mãos sobre meus quadris me segurando enquanto seu intenso olhar encontrava o meu. Ele parecia animado e nervoso tudo de uma vez "Bella... Vamos...", ele começou, mas depois parou desviando os olhos. Notei um leve rubor escurecendo seu rosto.

"Você quer?" Eu perguntei a ele, deslizando a mão contra sua coxa sugestivamente, cada vez mais perto de tocá-lo.

"Foda-se...", ele murmurou, intensificando o aperto em sua mandíbula, os olhos fechados com força.

"Posso tomar isso como um sim?" Eu sussurrei, escovando meus lábios contra seu pescoço.

"Deus, sim - eu quero você..." ele continuou falando, mas o som foi abafado pelo grito de surpresa que saiu dos meus lábios, quando de repente ele me levantou, deslizando seu corpo entre minhas pernas até que seu pênis estivesse empurrando contra mim, tão quente que estava praticamente queimando um buraco em meu short.


	13. Chapter 12

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 12**

Ele atacou os meus lábios, chupando e degustando, dando e recebendo. Ninguém nunca tinha me beijado assim antes - nunca com tanta necessidade.

Ele me queria e eu me sentia gloriosa.

"Tire a roupa...", eu murmurei, precisando ver tudo dele, sentir aquele corpo longo e magro pressionado contra a minha pele superaquecida.

_Foda-se ... ele é bom demais._

"Seus pais?" ele perguntou antes de provar o meu pescoço. Mordiscando. Chupando. _Oh Deus._

Pelo menos um de nós estava pensando de forma coerente.

"Eles estão passando o fim de semana fora", eu gemi, antes de pegar a bainha da camisa de flanela e levantá-la sobre sua cabeça.

O peito dele era apenas... sem palavras.

Eu precisava de mais.

Descuidadamente, tirei minha própria camisa e gemi quando senti suas suaves e quentes mãos deslizarem lentamente do meu estômago até meu peito nu, e ficarem nos meus firmes e sensíveis mamilos.

"Foda-se", eu respirei, fechando os olhos por um momento, apenas sentindo-o.

De repente, suas mãos tinham ido embora, me fazendo gemer, mas ele não me privou por muito tempo. Antes que eu pudesse protestar, senti sua boca quente, trabalhando o seu caminho até meu pescoço, e descendo até o meu peito, antes dele se agarrar e começar a chupar a pele esticada.

Preenchida com um renovado sentido de urgência, cheguei até o cós de sua calça de moletom, com a intenção de rasgar fora a coisa maldita se fosse necessário "Eu preciso ver você," eu disse a ele, ofegante.

Ele me soltou de suas mãos, movendo-se para trás para as minhas mãos estarem livres para tocá-lo do jeito que eu queria.

"Eu estou... Estou tão duro", ele sussurrou, apoiando a testa na curva do meu pescoço enquanto eu cuidadosamente deslizei suas calças para baixo sobre sua ereção. Eu só consegui deslizá-la até o meio das suas coxas, antes de congelar completamente.

Meu coração parou.

Perfeito pra caralho... Perfeito. Cada. Maldito. Centímetro.

"Edward... Eu preciso de você... Dentro de mim. Agora."


	14. Chapter 13

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 13**

"Porra... Bella... Você vai me fazer gozar", ele suspirou, acariciando meu pescoço, enquanto seu pênis pressionava contra o meu quadril. Talvez ele devesse gozar antes de começarmos. Com a idade de dezessete anos, eles não são conhecidos por suas habilidades para durar por longos períodos de tempo. Nesse ponto, eu estava meio que contando com um tempo de recuperação rápido para que pudéssemos simplesmente ir novamente e novamente.

Olhando para baixo para seu pênis perfeito, eu sabia o que eu queria fazer.

"Alguém já... Te provou antes?" Eu perguntei, beijando e lambendo a pele quente e salgada de seu pescoço, querendo fazê-lo imaginar como seria sentir a minha boca em torno de seu pênis. Quando ele não respondeu, eu olhei para ele por uma indicação de que ele compreendeu "Edward?"

"Uh... Não... Ninguém", ele sussurrou, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente.

"Posso?" Eu perguntei, Sinceramente, espero que ele não me recuse. Edward estremeceu, tomando uma respiração instável antes dele acenar com a cabeça contra o meu pescoço. Com seu consentimento, eu caí de joelhos na frente dele, encontrando-me com sua ponta vermelha e inchada - a fenda dele brilhando com a evidência de sua necessidade.

Com um olhar final para o rosto de Edward, eu confirmei que ele queria isso, que ele estava pronto. A expressão em seu rosto dizia tudo - revelando todas as emoções crescendo dentro dele. Não havia nenhum sinal de culpa ou arrependimento. Sabendo que ele estava tão disposto e pronto quanto eu estava, eu passei meus lábios ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis e joguei minha língua para fora para prová-lo.

"Ugh... Porra, Bella", ele ofegou, seus quadris empurrando para a frente, enviando seu pênis para a parte de trás da minha garganta. Eu quase engasguei com a sensação inesperada, mas rapidamente me recompus, para que ele não se sentisse culpado. "Oh merda... Tão bom... Tão quente."

Deus... eu apenas o sentia, sua pele lisa, quente e seu pesado pênis, o cheiro de algodão limpo, chuva de inverno, e algo picante doce que era inegavelmente Edward.

Eu o segurei em minhas mãos, cantarolando ao seu redor. Quando ele não pode empurrar seus quadris, seus punhos saíram voando, batendo na parede, provavelmente em uma tentativa de manter a sua concentração. Eu meio que gostava que seu primeiro instinto fosse de foder com a minha boca, então ao invés de impedi-lo, comecei a orientar seus quadris, estabelecendo um ritmo na minha boca que minha garganta poderia agüentar.

Se os gemidos e _'oh, Bella'_ ou qualquer coisa assim, eram um aviso de que ele estava perto, ele estava prestes a fodidamente se perder. "Bella... Oh... Eu vou... Foda-se," ele gemeu, suas estocadas se tornaram erráticas até que ele empurrou para dentro e parou, seu esperma quente descendo pela minha garganta.


	15. Chapter 14

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 14**

Eu esfreguei as coxas encorajadoramente, esperando que ele terminasse.

Depois de um momento, ele gemeu um pouco e deslizou para fora da minha boca. Não querendo que ele se sentisse muito exposto, eu levantei sua calça de moletom reprimindo uma risada quando ele empurrou em resposta ao tecido arrastando sobre sua pele sensível "Isso foi... Incrível", ele sussurrou, envolvendo as mãos em torno dos meus braços, de modo que ele poderia me ajudar a ficar de pé.

Assim que eu abri minha boca para concordar, minhas palavras foram cortadas pela sensação de ter seus lábios pressionados contra os meus. Tocar. Sentir. Saborear.

"Edward", eu sussurrei, me afastando. Eu precisava dele ainda mais agora - o meu corpo doía por ele, exigindo que ele me preenchesse - Foda-me. Faça-me vir "Eu quero você dentro de mim."

"Sério?" ele perguntou, olhando-me nos olhos.

"Eu quero, mas... Eu não quero que você se sinta como se você tivesse que. Se você não se sentir pronto... Ou se há alguém... Alguém que você preferiria que fosse a sua primeira. Eu entenderia. Você pode dizer não, e nós simplesmente vamos jantar e conversar." Eu divagava me sentindo nervosa e, de repente preocupada que ele pudesse mudar de ideia sobre ser comigo.

Deus ... Eu _realmente_ não queria que ele parasse. Eu precisava que ele me quisesse como eu o queria - eu ansiava tanto senti-lo fisicamente dentro de mim.

Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim. Nunca.

"Acredite em mim. Eu quero você", ele respondeu com firmeza, as suas palavras enviando uma onda de alívio e euforia pura por todo o meu corpo.

"O meu quarto," eu ofeguei, puxando-o rapidamente para a escada antes de voltar e pegar nossas roupas. Meus pais não deveriam chegar em casa até quase meio-dia de amanhã, mas eu duvidava que Edward e eu conseguíssemos sair da cama tão cedo e se a minha mãe e meu pai chegassem em casa mais cedo, eles não precisavam ver a evidência de nosso comportamento ilícito pela cozinha. Eles não gostariam muito.

"Bem... Este é o meu quarto... Bem, era o meu quarto...", eu expliquei, apontando para as minhas coisas, mas Edward não estava olhando pra lá. Seus olhos verdes de jade, escuros e intensos, estavam focados no movimento dos meus seios.


	16. Chapter 15

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 15**

"A cama", eu ofeguei, puxando-o comigo. Assim que deslizamos sob os cobertores Edward foi rapidamente deslizando para fora da calça do moletom. Eu fiz o mesmo, tirando meu short de algodão e o jogando no chão.

Foda-se. Ele estava duro novamente.

"Posso tocar em você", ele perguntou em voz baixa, seus suaves, dedos quentes arrastando para baixo, para baixo, para baixo, roçando sensualmente contra a minha pele superaquecida, roubando um gemido dos meus lábios.

Meu clitóris estava praticamente implorando por algum contato. Ele não precisa perguntar, mas eu lhe respondi de qualquer maneira "Por favor."

Sua mão trêmula e quente deslizou entre as minhas pernas, e acalmou quando ele entrou em contato com a minha carne escorregadia. Ele podia sentir o quão quente e molhada, eu estava desesperada para tê-lo. "Edward".

"Você é tão boa... Só de pensar em sentir... _Isso... Você..._ Com o meu pau..." ele fez uma pausa, fechando os olhos enquanto lambia os lábios brevemente "O pensamento por si só é suficiente para me fazer gozar."

Suas palavras estavam me deixando louca de tesão.

"Agora", eu implorei, envolvendo minha mão em torno de seu pênis.

"Camisinha", ele sussurrou, sua respiração ofegante enquanto ele se continha. Uau... Mais uma vez Edward era o único com um pensamento racional em sua cabeça.

"Aqui", eu disse procurando na minha mesa de cabeceira e puxando uma caixa fechada. Eu olhei para a data de vencimento, sabendo que elas tinham pelo menos um ano de idade. Elas estavam bem.

"Quer que eu coloque em você?" Eu perguntei, arrancando uma do pacote.

"É melhor deixar eu colocar", ele insistiu. "Quando você me toca, eu me sinto muito bem."

Eu assisti em transe quando ele agarrou seu pau pesado, dando-lhe um breve golpe antes de rolar sobre a bainha com as mãos trêmulas. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu, eu estava uma bagunça ofegante. Eu pensei que eu iria explodir a partir da necessidade de ser preenchida.

"Como você me quer?" ele perguntou nervosamente, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos, "Em cima ou você quer... umm... Me montar?"

Boa pergunta ... Eu queria dizer as duas e adicionar mais algumas posições a essa lista, mas eu não queria assustá-lo, ou fazê-lo pensar que eu era algum tipo de viciada em sexo.

"Você gostaria de ficar por cima?" Eu perguntei a ele. "Você pode estar no controle de quão rápido ou lento. Quão superficial ou profundo... Você controla"

"Porra, Bella... deite-se", ele ordenou, me movendo para a posição, espalhando minhas pernas abertas para ele.

Olhei entre nossos corpos, observando como ele posicionava seu pênis na minha entrada, até que seus lábios estavam nos meus suaves, ansioso, desejando.

"Por favor", choraminguei contra seus lábios, sentindo o calor do seu pênis perto de onde eu precisava dele.

A meu pedido, ele não hesitou em empurrar dentro de mim totalmente, esticando meu corpo com cada centímetro sólido "Foda-se", ele gemeu soando quase animalesco.

"Edward," Engoli em seco enquanto o meu corpo esticava para acomodar o seu tamanho.

Uma vez que ele estava totalmente encaixado, o corpo dentro do meu, ele congelou.


	17. Chapter 16

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 16**

"Bella", ele grunhiu e eu sabia. Edward gozou.

Uma vez que ele percebeu o que aconteceu, ele olhou para mim, os olhos arregalados de vergonha, talvez até mesmo uma pitada de medo.

Antes que ele pudesse pedir desculpas ou dizer algo igualmente ridículo. Eu cobri sua boca com a minha, beijando-o. Eu podia sentir seu pau voltar à vida dentro de mim, então eu peguei outro preservativo antes de deslizar-lo para fora de mim. O mais rápido que pude, eu troquei e o deslizei de volta pra dentro de mim, agradecida por ele já está duro como uma rocha novamente.

"E se eu não pode durar..."

"Shhh," eu interrompi, não querendo que o momento especial fosse estragado. Se ele viesse de novo, eu lhe daria outra chance. Eu só gostava de estar perto dele.

"Isso", eu assobiei quando ele deslizou dentro de mim novamente. Desta vez, Edward parecia ter um pouco mais de controle, especialmente agora que ele sabia como era - o que esperar.

"Eu nunca pensei... É muito mais do que eu..." ele arquejou incoerentemente, antes de chupar meu pescoço. Eu deslizei minhas pernas sobre seus quadris, gemendo quando ele entrou em mim ainda mais fundo do que antes. "Eu não quero que isso acabe nunca." Suas palavras deixaram seus lábios como um sussurro, fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido, fazendo meu coração bater forte em meu peito.

Eu não queria que isso acabasse nunca também.

"Deus, Edward, você me faz sentir tão bem." Meus dedos pressionaram a pele de suas costas, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto ainda "Você vai me fazer gozar", eu gemia, sentindo a pressão bem-vinda se acumulando dentro.

"Bella... Porra", ele suspirou. Deus, ele estava perto demais.

"Mais forte, Edward" eu implorei, precisando muito dele.

"Ah... Porra... Estou vindo", eu gritei contra seu pescoço, enquanto o meu corpo era preenchido por alegria. Meros segundos depois, ele se acalmou e veio dentro de mim novamente.

Quando nós dois começamos a nos acalmar, Edward deslizou para fora de mim quando ele se virou para que eu pudesse descansar contra seu peito.

Não demorou muito antes de nós dois adormecermos.


	18. Chapter 17

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 17**

Um pouco mais tarde, eu fui acordada por um som de resmungo e a sensação de um cara quente, musculoso pressionado contra mim como um cobertor familiar - sua pele lisa me confortando. Quando o mesmo som resmungado veio do meu próprio estômago, era óbvio que ele não estava tão contente quanto eu.

Tão bom quanto parecia estar nos braços de Edward, eu estava morrendo de fome. A atividade extenuante havia aumentado ainda mais meu apetite.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei, sacudindo seu ombro um pouco.

"Bella", ele respondeu, meu nome deixando seus lábios como um suspiro, antes que ele movesse seus quadris até que seu pênis muito duro estivesse fortemente contra o meu estômago. Levei um momento para perceber que ele ainda estava dormindo, mas se tornou bastante óbvio quando ele passou os braços firmemente em torno de meu corpo e começou a empurrar.

Edward era muito bonito me fodendo em seu sono.

Por alguma razão, essa era a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi na minha vida, mas eu sabia que ele ficaria constrangido se ele percebesse o que estava fazendo, então eu me afastei cuidadosamente de suas mãos, para que eu pudesse acordá-lo. Talvez ele pensasse que dormiu e assumiria que transar foi apenas um sonho.

"Edward, acorde, baby" Pedi-lhe, correndo os dedos pelo seu cabelo.

"Hmm? Quê?" ele resmungou. "Oh merda... Bella?"

"É... acorda bobo", eu disse a ele.

Lentamente, ele virou-se, arregalando os olhos comicamente quando ele olhou para os meus seios nus "Não foi um sonho?" ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Eu ri e neguei com a cabeça.

"Ah... graças a Deus. Eu não sou mais virgem", ele praticamente aplaudiu, antes de me abraçar. Comecei a rir com o seu comportamento ridículo, mas minha risada foi rapidamente silenciada quando senti seu pau duro e pronto novamente.

"Podemos fazer de novo?"ele me perguntou, acariciando meu quadril, olhando para mim com seus grandes olhos verdes, pedindo-me para deixá-lo ter seu mau caminho novamente. Minha boceta estava gritando 'sim, por favor', mas meu estômago estava implorando por uma fatia de pizza.

_Hmm... Ele provavelmente não duraria mais do que alguns minutos_...


	19. Chapter 18

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 18**

"Oh Deus," eu gemi quando Edward atingiu um ponto particularmente profundo. _Porra_... Minha voz soou áspera por excesso de uso. Eu não sabia quanto tempo ele estava me fodendo, mas era pelo menos por uns bons trinta minutos ou mais. Meu corpo estava exausto e na extrema necessidade de sustento, mas ele ainda conseguiu converter mais três orgasmos em mim.

Edward tinha adormecido como o tímido, virgem com o coração partido, e tinha despertado como uma espécie de _deus do sexo_.

"Foda-se... Edward... Eu vou..."

"Eu também", ele gemeu, antes de levantar minhas pernas, e envolvê-las em torno de sua cintura, para que ele pudesse levantar meus quadris e me foder ainda mais profundamente.

"Estou vindo," Eu choraminguei, sentindo uma onda de calor elétrico se propagar por todo meu corpo.

Eu não queria que o sentimento chegasse ao fim.

"Bella", ele gemeu, bombeando em mim mais algumas vezes antes que ele praticamente caísse em cima de mim.

Nos abraçamos por um minuto, até que ouvi nossos estômagos roncando ao mesmo tempo.

"Precisamos de alimentos," Edward resmungou, saindo de mim. Eu tive que rir, porque ele parecia um pouco como um homem das cavernas.

.

.

"Deixe-me colocar isso no forno," eu disse a ele quando ele levantou uma fatia fria da caixa.

"Não há necessidade de se incomodar. Eu não me importo de comer pizza fria. Além disso, eu preciso me acostumar com isso, se eu estarei indo para a faculdade em poucos meses", admitiu, antes de pegar uma fatia fria e dar uma mordida.

Eu estava prestes a lhe perguntar sobre seus planos de faculdade, quando notei o olhar de desgosto em seu rosto. Ele me fez rir novamente.

"Eu acho que você deve desfrutar de pizza quente, enquanto você pode," eu disse a ele, pegando a sua fatia e colocando no forno ao lado da minha. "Apesar de que... Você pode encontrar uma garota doce que queira cozinhar para você todas as noites."

Eu não queria que minhas palavras soassem tão amargas. Só porque fizemos sexo, e dividimos um momento especial de conforto mútuo não queria dizer que ele queria algo a mais. Por tudo que eu sabia, Edward deixaria Washington e se mudaria para o outro lado do país no outono. Havia uma forte possibilidade de que eu não iria mais vê-lo.


	20. Chapter 19

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Capítulo 19**

"Eu gostaria", ele sussurrou, olhando para mim de forma significativa.

"O que?" Eu sussurrei, olhando para a porta do forno, suas palavras tinham o poder tanto de me machucar quanto me curar.

"Uma menina doce para cozinhar para mim todas as noites - me deixar abraçá-la, amá-la, e me certificar de que ela se sentisse como a mulher incrivelmente carinhosa e bonita que ela é."

"Edward", eu sussurrei, minhas palavras insuficientes.

"Eu não mencionei que eu estou ingressando na UDUB* mencionei?" ele disse com um leve sorriso, seus olhos intensos e esperançosos. _Isso_... Isso era realmente _incrível_.

**_*_********_A Universidade de Washington é uma universidade pública de pesquisa em Seattle, Washington, Estados Unidos_**

Então, talvez ele tenha sido derrubado uma ou duas vezes hoje, mas ele não deixou a situação mudar sua perspectiva positiva. Era como – se a ideia de que esta _experiência_ que compartilhamos pudesse ser apenas coisa de uma vez, nunca tivesse passado em sua mente.

Era isso ou eu poderia ter deixado mais que evidente que eu era Team Edward e sem duvidas eu era Team Edward do pênis dele.

"Não, você não mencionou isso," eu respondi incapaz de tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

O forno finalmente ficou quente o suficiente, então eu fui em frente e tirei a nossa pizza para comermos.

Parecia que Edward e eu precisávamos ter uma longa e agradável conversa.


	21. Epílogo

_Traduzido e Revisado Por Amora Amory_

_Revisado por Vivian_

**Epílogo**

**Dia dos Namorados 2013**

Do outro lado da sala, eu quase podia ouvir meu livro de química me provocando, me desafiando a ignorá-lo. Agora não era o momento de estar estudando, escrevendo, ou pensando em tarefas de laboratório. Era um pouco depois das nove e eu tinha acabado de terminar de assistir o episódio desta semana de _Fringe*_ e neste momento eu estava tão entediada, que eu mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos - nada que um pouco de amor-próprio, cafeína, e Ben e Jerry pudesse ajudar.

**_*_********_Fringe foi uma série de televisão criada por J.J. Abrams. A série tem uma mistura de Arquivo X e The Twilight Zone_**

Me alongando e bocejando, eu marchei para o freezer afastando o sorvete, peguei uma cerveja na parte de trás. Se eu não tivesse mantido-a escondida atrás dos vegetais congelados, a minha nova colega de quarto a teria tomado há dias.

Então, sim... Eu finalmente me livrei da Vicki. Os últimos meses sem tê-la aqui não tinha sido de todo ruim. Por um lado - poucos dias depois do Dia dos Namorados do ano passado, Vicki pegou Riley a traindo com Bree - namorada de James amigo de Riley. Acontece que, James não demonstrou muita gentileza com a traição e bateu a merda fora de Riley. Ele não ficou muito ferido ou nada do tipo, então eu me permiti sentir um pouco de satisfação que ele teve algum tipo de punição por ser um idiota.

Vicki e eu não nos tornamos próximas novamente, mas ela pelo menos pediu desculpas. Nos últimos meses, eu não a tinha visto muito, ela sempre ficava muito cautelosa em torno de mim. Em junho, quando ela finalmente saiu, as coisas ficaram melhores. Passei o verão em uma viagem com meu namorado, para o grande desgosto de sua mãe. Ela não estava tão satisfeita com o fato de que ele estava namorando uma garota mais velha, mas depois de um tempo ela parecia gostar de mim.

Ir em uma viagem com Edward tinha sido meio que um teste. Edward não sabia disso, mas eu tinha alguns planos. Eu sabia que nós estávamos muito bem como um casal. Eu só queria ver se poderíamos _viver_ juntos.

Era um pouco cedo demais para tê-lo se mudando no segundo semestre, por isso aluguei um lugar com uma menina chamada Heidi que era do exterior e estava aqui para estudar um semestre. Funcionou bem, já que eu sabia que não conseguiria agüentar sem uma colega de quarto para ajudar com dinheiro, e essa colega estaria ficando apenas por um tempo até o meu namorado se adaptar.

Edward sempre saía dos dormitórios e vinha para a minha cama, as coisas têm sido maravilhosas. Claro que as coisas não eram sempre são só corações e flores, mas ele me faz feliz, e nós amamos um ao outro.

"Bella?"O som da suave voz de Edward invadiu o apartamento, tirando-me de meus pensamentos. Animada, saí de cima do sofá e corri para cumprimentá-lo.

"Deus, eu senti sua falta, baby", ele disse me puxando para um beijo ardente. Se ele não tivesse me segurando, minhas pernas poderiam ter falhado embaixo de mim.

"Eu também senti sua falta. Como foi o trabalho?" Eu perguntei, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Foi tudo bem, exceto pelo fato de que eu tive que deixar minha garota sozinha em casa no Dia dos Namorados - No nosso maldito aniversário de um ano", ele murmurou com raiva.

"Não se preocupe com isso, baby. Estamos juntos agora, isso é tudo o que importa", eu sussurrei acariciando seu pescoço, amando o modo como sua presença me eletrificava.

"Eu quero você", ele murmurou, suas mãos deslizando para a minha bunda. Naquela noite, nós não conseguimos chegar no quarto antes que começássemos a rasgar as roupas um do outro.

Edward estava sempre pronto para mim, e naquela noite ele não me decepcionou. Eu chorei quando ele deslizou para dentro, me fodendo forte e rápido contra a parede. Dando e recebendo - saciando nossas necessidades primordiais.

Depois disso, Edward me levou para a cama e tomou seu tempo adorando o meu corpo me fazendo sentir exatamente do jeito que ele disse que faria "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, baby," ele sussurrou contra o meu pescoço, empurrando dentro de mim lento e doce. Prometendo-me o para sempre.


End file.
